


Bandana In Handcuffs

by shitiamtrash1225



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At some point we kinda give in to the gay, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Criminal!Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), I have a headcanon for a French Lance so theres that, Keith is a flustered little bab, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is kinky at some poiny, M/M, Policeofficer!Lance, This is a roleplay with a friend on insta, these boys give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/shitiamtrash1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keith Kogane robs a bank, Officer Lance McClain is sent out to catch and arrest him. Who could have predicted that this crimal could have stolen money- and Lance's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This roleplay was done at like, twelve at night or some shit, but I went through it while copying it down and it seems fine. I hope you guys enjoy!

It had started out easy enough, go to the bank with a gun in his hand, a large bandana to cover up half his face, and a bag for the money. He wasn't going to take millions, just a couple hundred grand at most, and take his leave.

Or so he thought.

As Keith strolled into the building earlier that evening (around 9 to be exact) with a small smirk upon his face, he walked up to the woman behind the glass, his eyes devoid of any emotion as the woman looked within the young adults face.  
"Hello sir how can i help you today?" She started off in her chipper voice, all too eager to help. Keith said nothing as he slowly pulled out the gun and slid it discreetly to the small hole in the window and whispered lowly and threateningly. "I need fifty grand in cash up front right now or everyone in this building is getting shot."

The woman paled and she nodded quickly. Already getting to work.

Keith wasn't stupid though, he saw the girl eye the corner of her desk and he laughed to himself, he cocked his gun and looked at her. "If you even think about pressing that panic alarm i will kill you." It took less time than expected. Keith was given the fifty grand without much conflict. He strutted out of the bank with a triumphant grin on his face and threw the bag in the backseat of his car, uncaring of where it fell. He drove off for a few moments and onto one of the many shopping districts. He took two wads of bills into his hand. Each wad containing a thousand dollars, and locked the rest up in the small compartment he made under the back seat. Grabbing his backpack. He locked up his car and walked along the storefronts, finding a place to buy a new jacket, because his old black leather jacket had worn down considerably. And with fifty thousand dollars to blow, Keith decided it was okay to splurge on a few items.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Lance had gotten a call from a few bystanders on the streets who had witnessed the masked young man rob the bank, and he was already hopping into his car and starting up the siren. He double checked where they had reportedly seen him going, and then sped off down the street. “Officer McClain has got the 211 under complete control. I'll be coming back with the culprit and all stolen money.” He talked into his walkie talkie that was pinned to his suit, smirking as he weaved his way through the streets. He was on the look out of a sleek black Corolla with the license plate ‘KOG-1145’. He scanned the cars along the city, soon spotting the right one. No one seemed to be inside it. So he parked near it but not too near, his hand on his holster while he waited for anyone who could have been the burglar to arrive at the car.

It had taken Keith at least an hour to buy everything he wished, a few new pairs of boots, some more skinny jeans, and finally his new red jacket. It was made of leather and silky smooth on the inside. He walked back to his car as he checked his phone, he looked up and spotted a cop car a few hundred meters away and he slowly walked past his car and into a mcdonald's a little farther up. he sat at the window after he ordered his cappuccino and chewed on his bottom lip as he stared directly at his car. Should he leave it for the night? No. More cops would just show up. Plus the rest of his money was in there... 

To put it simply, Keith was fucked if he didn't come up with a plan in the next few minutes.

Lance was still waiting, but now his seat was back and he was staring out of the back window with a coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He was chewing some gum, smacking it every time he chewed. Sometimes waiting for criminals was the most boring part of his job, and rn did he hate it. His ADHD had him needing to be doing things 24/7, and just laying there did nothing to help with that. His knee started bouncing and he started to hum a song, (gasolina probably) as he still waited as patiently as he had to to catch this crook.  
Keith was groaning profusely into his coffee. Maybe he could sneakily get in and speed out? Or maybe he should hide in plain sight and go up to the cop and create a distraction. Yes...that would work. He chugged the last of the hot liquid and left McDonald's. His eyes locked on that cop car that was ruining his fucking evening. He wasn't going down like this. That he knew for sure.

Lance raised his gaze towards the person who was getting closer and closer to his car. As he got a better look at said person's features, it was apparent that this person was male; and smoking hot. Well, to Lance at least. Lance raised his sunglasses off his eyes, a smirk crossing his lips as he pulled his seat back up and rolled down his window, slicking back his hair with a hand as he looked into the rear view mirror, chuckling to himself while sliding his tongue across his teeth.

Keith tried to make himself look huffy, out of breath and scared. He rushed up and when he saw the man through the rolled down window he fought back a blush from blossoming on his face. He got up to the door and with the cop so close to him Keith groaned again tonight. 

He was exactly Keith's type.

Fuck. 

His eyes moved to the elusive hot guy in the car and he panted to make it seem realistic. "There was a man, down on sixth street, one of the jewelry stores, he's holding people hostage!"

Lance's eyes widened and he grabbed the walkie talkie, talking into it promptly. "Officer McClain to dispatch, there is a 10-99 in process, can we send some officers to Rosecourt Ave pronto?" A loud voice replied in about a few seconds. "Roger that, Officer Shirogane on the way, sir." Lance gave a brisk nod and then looked up at the man in front of him. "Its alright, sir, we've got this under control. I've got my hands full with watching for a crook who just tried to shoot up a bank, so I just had some other officers back me up. Would you mind coming in here so I can ask you a couple questions about what you witnessed?" He opened the passenger door, smiling a calm smile at the ravenette.

FUCK.

Keith took a calming breath and nodded politely. He just hoped to god one of his looney friends thought it was a good idea to rob a jewelry store. Keith slowly got into the car and settled into the passenger's seat, his eyes darting to the light up at the top of the car and he gently pressed it to light light flood the car. Which was a mistake because with the soft golden glow the police officer looked thirty times hotter than he was in the dark. "I wasn't there for long..."

Lance got to take in what this man looked like, feeling almost weak at the knees as all his strength settled in his throat so that he could be able to throw little hints or pickup lines in between his words. "Okay, that's fine, just tell me what you know. Do you know what he looked like? He took out a pad and pen, poising his hand with the pen over the paper. "Do you know if there was any accomplices? Because, if you were an accomplice, I wouldn't be surprised. It's a crime to look as good as you do~.” He added with a wink, his smirk just widening as he spoke. Ah, he loved doing this. Plus, this one was actually really hot. He just had to have him.

"Well...he was-" he took a second and decided to describe one of his very good friends. 'Sorry dude...' "He had black hair and it's really long, it was put in a ponytail and he was dressed in all black, h-he-" did officer McCain as he recently discovered his surname, just flirt with him? "He stood with his back to me but i saw that he was quite pale and had blue eyes. He was tall and lanky looking, I'm sorry I don't know much else." He ended with a small unsure sure whisper. "Someone tried shooting up a bank? Where was this that's horrifying? Was anyone hurt?" He made his voice tremble, hopefully fooling this - totally not- handsome man.

Lance nodded, writing down everything he heard, even the stammers. "Well, I heard that the crook came down this street, and he hasn't been seen since. It was a few streets back, luckily no one got hurt though. I've been waiting for an hour now, I guess. Its getting kinda hopeless to tell you. The car is right there." He pointed back at the Corolla with his thumb, then placed his hands in his lap. "What's a guy like you doing around here, huh?" He gave his most seductive smirk, gently biting at his own bottom lip as he spoke with hooded eyes.

Despite the nagging feeling that Keith was in trouble he decided to entertain the poor cop who was sitting here for over an hour waiting unknowingly- for him. "I actually just came to find some new clothes, my old jacket was getting kinda worn down by how much i wore it and i decided to go and get a new one." His eyes curiously followed the man's lips and watched the small lip bite and quickly moved his eyes back up to The man's eyes. "Uh what's your name, officer? I feel like it's the least I can do." He said with a small smile upturning his lips. He liked this man a little bit, it was a pity that soon he would be found out and put in jail. This man never speaking to him again. But Keith always lived in the moment and with this attractive man in front of him Keith was more focused on getting to know the police officer while he could.

Lance nodded as he listened to him speak, one arm leaning against the back of his seat. "My names Lance, Lance McClain. But you've already gotten my surname from all the police code hooey." He batted a hand at the walkie talkie, snickering. "What's your name? I bet it sounds just as lovely as you look, my dear sir." He smirked a bit wider, letting his eyes travel down the ravenette’s face to eye his lips and then jawline before making eye contact yet again. It wasn't everyday that he had such an attractive person in his car. 

"My name is Keith Kogane." He said stiffly "I recently moved from south Korea to America to study the sciences. I am still getting used to New York but I'm having adjusting well." He let his hand out stretch as he moved in for a handshake. "My name isn't that lovely it literally means a forest of yellow."

Lance smiled, his hand moving in to shake Keith's firmly, but not letting go until he pulled his hand up to his lips; kissing over his knuckles in greeting. "Ah, but it is still the loveliest of them all in my books~." He finally let Keith's hand go, but a smirk was now over that old smile that he had on just seconds ago.

The flinch Keith made was more from surprise than disgust. His eyes trailed to this mans beautiful blue eyes and he found himself blushing and stuttering without thinking. "I-I'm gay!" He gulped and let the words render in his brain before he started to gasp and shake his head profusely.

Lance let out a hearty laugh, a hand on his chest. "Well I guess I'm in luck then. How would you like to go on a date with me after my shift then, Mister I'm Gay~?" He smirked, leaning back against the side of his door, his arm still propped up against the back of the seat. "After I get this 211 guy, we can head to a Café or something."

"Oh um..." How do you casually decline a date because you are the criminal that the hot guy who asked you on a date is after? Keith answered that in a split second. You don't. "I wouldn't want to get in your way Lance, this man you're catching is obviously important, I shouldn't distract you from the case." He turned to the handle and huffed. "I'll see you around then Lance.”

Lance frowned from behind him, a hand reaching out to place on Keith's shoulder. "No no, you won't get in my way! At least-" He ripped a piece of paper off his notepad, scribbling down his number and then the words, 'gimme a call so I can arrest ya, cause you stole my heart, baby~'. He then gave Keith the paper with a smirk. "-At least take my number. We'll see each other around, okay?" Good good...The plan was working out alright. Lance was pretty dumb, we won't lie, but he had gone through training to be able to do what he does now. He knew that Keith was really the man who had almost shot up the bank, due to his hesitation near the car, and the same colored bandana around his neck as the crook did when he robbed the bank. Lance had this all in the bag, even though he partially didn't want to arrest him since he was so good looking, and he seemed sweet under all that criminal to him maybe he could get Keith to listen obediently when in cuffs... But while he had Keith's wrist his own hand, he tugged him back in and grabbed the handcuffs to open them up, and slide one on Keith's wrist and then the other one to lock them behind his back. "You have just now been arrested for larceny and for wielding a gun. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Sorry, Keith Kogane, it's just my job."


	2. Meaningless Dry Humping, Not Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rebels. Lance attempts to take Keith's heart, but ends up seeming like a huge dick. And other meaningless things like dry humping occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I had fun writing all this. Lance's lines come so naturally to me for some reason. Enjoy!

Keith considered himself a rather good actor so when he leaned in to solidify the whole 'I-think-i-like-you' situation, as Lance pulled him in he let his eyes close and he almost actually kissed him until- 

What was that?

He stopped breathing when he felt cool metal clang on his wrist. His first idea was to punch him, but that was going to get him in even more trouble than he was already in. He stared at him with absolute betrayal, mostly at himself for not being good enough to fool this guy, and he shook his head as he looked at the number within his hand. "So let me guess." He began. "You were also playing games with me? Was the whole 'crush' thing fake too?" He tilted his head sweetly and he smiled eerily large. "I bet that this number is fake too. Good one."

Lance gave a chuckle, shaking his head. "Ah, I'm afraid you're wrong here, Keithie. I actually gave you my number, no joke. Maybe you can use it on the last call you can make before we lock you up. The crush thing was totally real, you're actually pretty good looking and I'm sure that under all that stealing that you're a nice guy. As I said, I'm sorry, but it's my job, sweetie." He gave a genuine smile to him before pulling him out of the car and into the back seat, buckling him up out of courtesy. "You behave, I've gotta go get the stuff out of your car." He used this advantage to put a hand on Keith's thigh and the other reached under him; groping his ass slightly before he slid his hand into his back pocket to grab the keys to the car. "Why thank you." He smirked and then closed the door, locking up his own car before waltzing over to the Corolla, unlocking it, and gathering all the money to shove it in the trunk of the cop car. He then got back in his own car, calling a tow truck to come and get the getaway car. After that, he glanced back at Keith, then buckled himself up before driving off.

Angry? That was a total understatement. Keith was livid. Not only did he now get a cop taking him to jail, but he also had the same cop take back all the money he ever so politely took from the bank. He tried crossing his arms over his chest but he couldn't even do that because of the cuffs limiting his movements. "Like hell I'd waste my call on you, officer." He sneered. Looking out the barred window in the back seat to the streets they were passing.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know that you actually like me, even if I did have to arrest you. I like that little feisty side you got to you~.” He smirked as he looked into the rear view, driving with one hand while the other hand held his coffee. 'Hm. He looks kinds vulnerable in those cuffs now that I think about it...' He thought to himself, looking back at the road.

"You seem to forget that you're driving me to prison? Like hell I'd like you when you're doing something like this to me, sir." He spat, venom dripping from his voice. The 'sir' almost completely covered with sarcasm and anger. He groaned a little bit. "And you towed my car! I payed for that, with my own money!" He balled his hands into fists and weighed his options. He was a skilled fighter and he believed he could take Lance out with a harsh blow to the back of the neck. So with a small grunt his undid his seatbelt and slowly crept up to the edge of his seat. This had to work or else he would be even more fucked than he was now. Keith couldn't get at the man's neck to temporarily paralyze so he went to his next best choice. With a intake of breath he drew his fists back and swung at the crown of his head.

Lance watched Keith from the rear view mirror, and moved out of the way quickly as he pulled over on the side of the road. "Oh no you don't, little fucker. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He unbuckled himself, keeping the doors locked as he climbed into the back seat with Keith. "That was rude, Kogane. No way you should treat an officer." He smirked as he grabbed him by the shoulders, swinging a leg over his waist to straddle his legs. "I think I should punish you for that." He spoke with hooded eyes, and a wide smirk before he grabbed Keith's wrists even though he knew they were still handcuffed, and leaned in to slam their lips together roughly.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck' was the only thing going through Keiths head as Lance dodged the only attack he could do with his hands bound like this. Everything came to a complete halt as Lance climbed so seductively into the back seat and said words in such a honey like voice that when Lance's lips met his Keith could only stare straight ahead in shock. He quickly got his wits about him and started to push roughly at Lance's chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled. Eyes narrowed.

Lance just shrugged, hooded eyes staring into Keith's. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm punishing you for being bad." He grasped Keith's wrists tighter, pushing him down against the bottom of the seat just to pin him to it. "You're kind of in handcuffs, so I thought, maybe I can use this to my advantage." He grinned down at him before pressing their bodies together, kissing him yet again roughly.

Keith's eyes were blown wide and he felt himself slump against the backseat and he felt his mouth begin to respond even if he didn't know why. 

Well, he sort of did. 

Lance was h-o-t Keith could admit that much, so when a hot man kisses him and he can't do much about it, Keith's gonna give in. Or that's what he rationalized in his head at that very moment. Lance was very good at kissing and Keith almost let his eyes slip shut before the pain on his wrists were too great. "Lance, that hurts."

Lance pulled back with soft features, his hands gently loosening their grip on his wrists. He then looked back at him. "I hope that's okay, because I'm still going to keep my hands here." He then leaned back down to kiss him yet again, eyes closing as he nibbled at his bottom lip. He didn't wait for permission, he instantly just slipped his tongue through his lips. Keith tasted sweeter than he imagined…

"Why?" He breathed before his lips were captured by this utterly infuriating cop before him. He decided to humour the male and he let his mouth open pliantly. His eyes sliding over all of Lance's features up close. He felt the tongue in his mouth and he began to tentatively press against the appendage with his own. He hummed at the back of his throat and grasped at Lances uniform lightly.

Lance pressed their bodies together harder, feeling the sensation of their dicks rubbing together constricted by fabric. Keith's skinny jeans were awfully tight, so it was all the more constricting for the two of them. Lance's hips rocked forward against Keith's, trying to gain more friction.

Small whimpers escaped Keith's throat. He still decided that pushing against Lance's chest was a good idea. It didn't do much though. Keith actually began to panic a little as their bodies slid against each other. He banged on Lance's chest to get his attention. He could barely breathe and Lances amazing scent played with his brain. His indigo eyes stared ahead and he felt like his heart was going to burst. "Stop." Was all he could say. He just wanted to wrap his head around this. Lance was moving so fast Keith was having a hard time keeping up. "Please?"

Lance raised himself up a bit, but still sat on his waist. He tilted his head a bit, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Well fuck. Now I'm turned on.' He thought to himself, mentally groaning. He needed to move his hips pronto, and he was actually stopping just for Keith's sake. He almost groaned aloud and complained, but kept his mouth shut.

"Not to be rude but..." Keith started with a glare, getting some of his gusto back. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown on his lips. "Last time i checked you were a cop, and i thought that doing something like this without consent is rape. Maybe you should be in these cuffs, officer." He sneered. Trying to get away from the man in front of him. "God, take me out first or something, mos-sseuge mandeulda." He started to speak in his native tongue. Keith stabilized himself by grasping onto the handle of the car door. "Oh wait- you can't because you're taking me to jail." He said with a dry laugh.


	3. Sweetness Ain't My Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a little more courage. Lance blushie blushes a lot.

Lance furrowed his brows even more so. "Uh, first off, it wasn't complete 'rape' as you're saying. It was a kiss and some meaningless dry humping. Excuse me if that seems like rape." He cross his arms, letting his wrists go. "And second, I was planning on bailing you out myself, but now that you have ever so rudely spoken to me with an attitude, I'll only make sure to get you to stay with me for a few months on parole. So there. Now I *can* take you on a date. Hah." He slowly got up off of him,

"Fuck you." Keith spat out. He was wordless then. He watched Lance slip back into the front seat and once he was settled Keith breathed out a sigh of relief. Lance was a threat. And a very big one at that. He curled his fingers into his palm as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "Can I ask a question, officer?" He inquired with a furrowed brow and a frown on his lips.

Lance began driving yet again, glancing in the rear view quickly. "Go ahead, throw this question at me, Kogane." He then looked back at the road, turning a corner and then going straight for a while. 'Damnit. Now he just hates me. Fuuuck.' He thought.

"Why would you bail me out?" Keith questioned now that he had Lances approval. He turned his head to the window again and saw himself in the glass. He looked like a complete mess! Did Lance do this? Jesus Christ! He couldn't go anywhere looking like this. He quickly moved to fix his hair. "Wouldn't that be super suspicious and all that? Wouldn't all your cop friends freak out?"

Lance scoffed. "Nah, they bail people out all the time. One of my best buddies, my partner Hunk, bailed out his girlfriend Shay one day after she had shoplifted. No one even lifted a finger at that. So I'm sure they won't at this either. And plus, I'm just taking you for your parole." He shrugged.

"Do whatever you want." The boy mumbled he just wanted out of this stuffy car soon. It was starting to freak him out, he coulda sworn the drive to the station wasn't supposed to take this long. He eyed the lit up buildings and skyscrapers as they passed. "I don't understand why you'd want to but i guess I'm in your debt?" He finished off with a questioning lit to his voice.

"I guess you are." Lance finally turned into the parking lot of the station, getting out after stopping the car. He opened up the back door and grabbed Keith gently by his waist to pull him out, then taking him by his wrists as carefully as he could. He then walked towards the door, opening it for Keith.

If the awkwardness in the car was too much for Keith, inside the building it was worse. He kept his head down and his eyes glued to the floor, figuring that Lance would guide him to where he needed to be. It all felt so utterly embarrassing that Keith couldn't breathe properly. He mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time for one of his panic attacks.

Lance had to temporarily put Keith in a cell, grabbing some paperwork and then sitting down in a chair next to the bars. He then began filling them out, glancing at Keith every so often. Soon, a bigger officer walked up to the cell, eyeing Keith. "So. You're taking this one for parole? Why him?" The officer looked at Lance, in which the brunette replied with a shrug and, "He strikes my fancy I guess. Did you really expect a legit answer from me, Hunk?" Hunk sighed and shook his head. "Nope. I don't know why I even asked."

Maybe it was just the fact that he was in a very vulnerable state but when he was placed in that cell, and Lance left him his heart almost leaped in his chest. The throb only subsided when Lance sat down at the other side of the bars. Keith didn't want to sit so he just stood near the bar door and fiddled with the metal there while Lance did his thing. He really was super grateful for the brown haired boy, even if he didn't say that.

He soon finished writing on the form, and then stood back up to hand it in to the woman at the desk. She was shorter, and was sitting on a very tall stool, her short hair all around her face as she typed away at a computer. He then walked back to Keith. "Okay, so you're gonna come home with me, got it? I've got an extra room for you to stay in. But there's only one condition: you have to wear a bracelet that only lets you go so far away from me or else you get shocked. It's kinda like getting quickly tazed, so I would suggest staying near me."

Keith sighed out and nodded his head. "As long as it's not handcuffs." He breathed out with a gentle tug at his wrists. "I bruise easily." He said with a small smile. "And you were very rough with me in the car, so there might be some horrible marks when you take them off."

Lance blushed, glancing around the station before grabbing his key and unhooking the cuffs. He then slid the bracelet into Keith's wrist, then put on a matching one. "There. Now, you'll be helping me when I go back to work in two days, since I have the weekends off. So, you're gonna just stay with me until then, and then you'll be like my personal assistant for a few months." He smirked.

"Great..." He mumbled under his breath. "Can i at least get a few things from my house? I'm a university student so i need my laptop and my textbooks..." He stared at the two bracelet one his own wrist, and to the one on Lances and blushed. It was like a morbid matching bracelet a girlfriend would force her boyfriend to wear. "Is that okay?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, just, you might have to do all your work at my house, since I can't exactly follow you around your campus. So be ready to be taking classes online." He took him by the wrist and brought him outside to the cop car.

"Yeah yeah I know." Keith waved him off, "honestly that's less of a bother." He walked with Lance to the outside world yet again and he tugged on Lances sleeve. "Thank you." He whispered. Staring at the ground again with a soft look in his amethyst eyes. "It's how I've lived since i was young, I-I don't know any better, I've been alone since..." He held onto the fabric around Lance's arm a bit tighter. "W-hatever that doesn't matter, I'm trying to say thank you!"

Lance couldn't help but smile. Keith was kinda cute now that he was able to see that side of him...He shrugged and helped him into the passenger seat then sat down in the drivers seat. "You're welcome. You seem like a really nice person on the inside, you just got the wrong idea when you were a kid. Don't worry, I'm sure that good side will show soon enough. I believe in you." He smiled, starting up the car. "Okay, where to?"

Keith knew these words Lance spoke came easy to him, but The black haired boy had never been told that someone believed in him, it almost made Keith's eyes water. Without his haze of anger, Keith took notice of Lance and what he did, and after he was gently guided into the passenger's side Keith felt his heart thump wildly in his chest.

Fuck.

"I'm really sorry about before..."

Lance smiled and chuckled. "About what? About being a bit of a dick? If that's so, then I'm sorry for dry humping you in the back seat. And for sticking my tongue down your throat, that too." He laughed to himself, then peeled out of the parking lot. "As I asked before, where am I going exactly? What's your address?"

"I didn't...hate it, you just come on way too strong." He looked up at Lance and smiled slowly. "I live on 40th street. It's a big apartment, I'm on the fifteenth floor!" Keith was positively overjoyed that he was going to see his apartment again. "Thank you Lance!"

Lance blushed deeply at his first statement. "Soooo, you wouldn't mind the dry humping again?? Just for uh, future reference. And possibly some science..." He raised a hand to his lips, his fingers wiggling around. He chuckled nervously to himself, looking from the road to Keith.

"I'm not going to- I'm just saying that i didn't hate all that, use that information as you wish, officer." Keith blushed red, his cheeks feeling molten hot. "If you want to do it again I wouldn't hate it." He mumbled again just to clarify. He looked at Lance and bit his bottom lip. 

Fuck him for being so stupidly dorky and attractive at the same time!

Lance chuckled yet again. "Okay, okay, I'll keep that in mind then." He began driving a bit faster, at least going the speed limit while turning a corner. "So, you wouldn't mind if I did this...?" At a red light, he leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, then looked at the road with a proud smirk.

"Oh, 's fine." Keith blurted with a gentle chuckle rushing out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Do you know how to kiss or did you miss on purpose Lance?" He asked with a smirk. He glanced at the light and gently grasped Lances chin, he quickly pulled him closer and slotted their lips together in a quick hard kiss. When he pulled back he ran his tongue over Lance's lips and then over his before sitting back in his seat with a large grin. "I at least know how to kiss someone properly, loser."

Lance was left with wide eyes, an open mouth, and his hands frozen on the steering wheel. When the light turned green, he had to hear someone beep at him loudly before he began driving again. He gulped roughly. "That was uh...That was pretty, uh, pretty good...A-And I did not miss! I kissed your cheek on purpose!" He was a blushing mess by now, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"You look like you're about to have an aneurism. Lance, calm down." Keith stared at the now flushed male in front of himself and he grinned. "Hard to believe that a few hours ago you pushed me onto the seats in the back and tried grinding on me, when you look like this after a simple kiss." Keith moved in to tease him, letting his mouth release hot air against his ear. "You're kinda cute when you're blushing." He said before kissing his ear. Almost completely out of his seat. He was now resting half his body on the small divider between both their bodies, Lances empty cup in the cup holder a small hindrance but nothing Keith couldn't handle.

Lance groaned aloud, blushing even more so. "I-I'm good on merciless flirting and sexytime shit, but affection and stuff like this just really gets to me I guess..." Oh great, he just told his weakness to a criminal. Good job, McClain. Just dandy. He mentally slapped himself in the face, soon arriving at the building. He stopped the car, getting out and then letting Keith out.


	4. Illegal Cats and Significant Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a kitty, Lance thinks Keith hides drugs and a gun, and Lance asks about 'significant others'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been busy lately with freshman year and all this other crap so my stories might be posted late and all that such. Sorry about that! But, I will promise you all that smut happens in the next chapter so be excited for that! Okay, enjoy the chapter!

Keith gave him small kisses against his cheek for the rest of the ride. When Lance stopped the car Keith rolled his eyes as The cop opened the door for him. "Lance I can open the door myself." He chuckled as he stepped out and grabbed onto the collar of Lances shirt. He planted a kiss to his lips before eyeing the backseat, he sent Lance a playful stare as he opened the door and grabbed his backpack. "You wanna see some major rule breaking shit i have in my apartment?"

Lance sighed deeply, not sure how to react with this man kissing him so often...He felt like his face was going to explode from being so red and so hot. "Uh, if I actually find some shit up there, I might have to extend your parole. Jesus." He whispered the last part of his sentence, sighing yet again.

"Oh it's nothing that bad, it could maybe get me kicked out of my apartment though." He grasped Lance's hand and walked into the lobby. Once the elevator opened and shut Keith pressed the button for the fifteenth floor and he turned to Lance. "If you don't see something potentially illegal, can you overlook it for me?" He asked as he slid closer the the cop in question and ran a hand up and down his arm. "For me?"

Lance felt himself sigh yet again. "I guess I could..." Damn, this guy really was getting to him. He locked arms with Keith, just to make sure that he had a hold of him I'm case. He totally didn't just want to hold his arm, no way... "Just, it better not be drugs or counterfeit money, alright? I can overlook anything but that." He turned his gaze away from Keith's face.

"Hmm, don't worry I don't have drugs in my apartment, it's bad for Shiro." He said as he let his head fall to Lance's shoulder. "He's not allowed near stuff like that, the brats spoiled rotten by me." He said with a slight grin. The doors opened and he nuzzled into Lance's shoulder before walking happily up to the door. "You promise you'll overlook it?"

Lance sighed yet again with a deep breath, nodding. "I guess...?" He added a questioning lit to the end of his sentence, staying close to Keith's side. "That obviously means you've got some shit in there that's totally illegal." He put his face in one hand, shaking it from side to side. 'I'm totally fucked. Here I am, walking into a criminal’s house, and he might have like, meth or counterfeit money and I'm promising him that I won't arrest him! I'm going crazy.’ 

"Great." Having a cop wrapped around your finger was rather nice, Keith thought as he unlocked his apartment and bent down quickly in the doorway. "Shiro! There you are, hi my sweet kitty I'm sorry I'm back so late!" He keened as a black cat with a few streaks of white came pounding down the hall to rub up on Keith's leg. "Technically this place isn't allowed pets..." He mumbled with a fresh red blush coating his cheeks.

Lance stood there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "The only thing that's 'illegal', is your fucking cat???" He groaned. "You had me thinking it was something worse!" He sighed and shook his head. "He is quite the pretty cat though, I will say that." He chuckled, leaning down to let him sniff his hand before he pet his head.

"He's named after someone very special to me." Keith responded with a sheepish tone. "A year ago he was a stray and I took him in, been under my care ever since. Plus! People visit my house from time to time, I can't have guns and drugs lying on my counters now can I; c'mon Lance, you're the big-shot cop here." He said as he picked up the cat and walked a few feet before opening the door to his bedroom. "I'm just gonna get a few things, hopefully you're allowed pets at your place?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, totally. But about the cat thing, I live in a house so he's totally allowed." He followed him into his room, cautiously glancing around as he took in everything around him. "But uh, do you really have drugs and guns in here??" He questioned with narrow eyes as he searched the room with his eyes. "By the way, I have a giant dog. Keep the cat in your room, alright? I mean, he's not as aggressive as I say he is, but just in case."

"I used to have guns in here, actually...i may still have a few in my closet, but thats about it, I've never felt the need to keep drugs in my home." He opened a few drawers and grabbed some clothing before moving to his closet to get a few more. He grabbed his laptop and set it on top of his full bag and sat down on his bed flinging his arms out in a starfish like pose. He sighed heavily and looked at Lance. "A dog? What breed?"

Lance sat down next to him on the bed, arms crossed. "Bleu is a German Shepherd. He's a retired Police Dog, and the sweetest thing out there." He smiled, glancing down at Keith. "He loves everyone, and doesn't really attack cats that much. But I'm just a little worried that he might go after Shiro."

"Hmm, okay I'll keep that in mind, thanks Lance." Keith hummed as he let his eyes slip shut. He snuggled into his pillow and let out a yawn. "How far away do you think your house is from here?"

Lance shrugged. "Not too far. Maybe like, a mile. Why?" He let his hand travel over to Keith and rested it on his stomach lightly, blushing a bit as he did so. Why was he getting so flustered so easily...?

Keith moved into the gentle contact and hummed. "Just wondering. I'm just tired, so i just wanted to know." He blinked open his eyes hazily and grinned upwards to Lance. "Well, i have everything i need, I'll bring a little cat food but maybe we could go shopping tomorrow to get some for Shiro?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Of course. We can't let him go hungry." He coughed nervously, his hand moving off of his stomach to place in his lap. "If you want, you can go right to sleep when we get back to my house. If you really want to that is.” 

"How sweet of you, officer." Keith drawled. His eyes teasing and voice playful to some extent. He moved his gaze to Lance's hand and frowned. "Are you ready to go? He asked with a small smile as he got out of his comfy bed and walked down to his kitchen and back to the front door with a container of cat food and said cat. "I'm ready Lance."

"Okay, we can get going then. C'mon." He nodded, standing up and walking after him. He helped him open the door then got back into the elevator, pressing the button for the last floor.

Keith was lucky enough to have his cat within his grasp, he played with the soft fur and glanced at Lance, and gently set that cat on Lances shoulder. Shiro instantly began to nuzzle its head in Lances own hair and mewled affectionately. "I thought he liked you, but I didn't know he like you that much, Lance."

Lance held the cat up with one arm, snickering. "That tickles..." He mumbled, bringing the cat down to hold it in his arms like a baby. He nuzzled against its nose, smiling softly. "Aww, you're so cute~." He made little smooching sounds towards it, chuckling.

Keith leaned back on the small railing and kept his eyes trained on Lance and the way he handled the cat. He held Shiro with ease, it like how one would hold a child, and for one without a cat it made Keith think. "Lance, do you have any siblings?" He questioned with a small smile as he watched Lance shower the cat with soft nuzzles. Shiro was clearly enjoying the attention, his tail swishing happily within Lances embrace.

Lance chuckled. "How'd you figure it out? I've got nine siblings in all. We're all adopted, except me and my oldest sister. We were from sperm doners. I've got two moms." He nuzzled back into the cats stomach and chest, kissing the tip of his nose afterwards and then gently scratching behind his ears.

"Wow, nine siblings?" Keith repeated with a small look of confusion. "That must have been a very loud house." He mumbled more to himself. "I can tell by the way you hold my cat, you're very gentle with him, yet you do it so well, i mean look at the spoiled thing, it's already fallen asleep." Keith laughed quietly as to not wake him up. "Thank you, Shiro doesn't do well in cars."

"Yep, I didn't get much sleep there, that's for sure." Lance nodded, giving a light chuckle as he walked out of the elevator and to the car. He placed the cat in the back seat, pulling the window to the backseat shut from in the front seat so that Shiro would stay in the back. He then sat down, waiting for Keith.

Keith plopped into the plush seat of the passengers side and shut the door, he rifled through his bag and brought out a patch of blue felt from a very old blanket and gently put it on the kitten currently sound asleep in the back of the car. He turned to Lance as he dropped the bag on the floor. A gentle smile on his face. "I think I could get used to you." He Korean boy mumbled as he placed a kiss to Lances temple. Yeah," He started as he pulled away from him and went to put on his seatbelt. "Yeah, I totally could." 

Lance blushed as he pulled out of the parking lot, taking off down the street. "Why do you insist on kissing me all the time? I'm not really objecting, cause I really like it, but you kinda hated me not too long ago. What's up with that?" He glanced at him before looking at the road, a hand going up to shift the badge with his name on it around to fix it.

"Well I mean, I might as well get used to it right?" His indigo eyes noticed Lances tan hand fiddling with his badge and with a huff Keith swatted his hand away. "Both hand on the wheel , or should I arrest you?" He asked as he settled the badge into its proper spot, and with a small grin he leaned back to take in just how attractive Lance looked in his uniform. He really pulled off the cop look. Keith leaned in and awkwardly kissed Lances neck. "You're my type." He settled his head onto the back off his seat and blew a stray hair away from his face. "Tall, tan, fit, good with Shiro, a cop, infuriating humour, you hit every mark."

Lance placed his other hand on the wheel, rolling his eyes. "You're a pain sometimes, you hear me?" He then stopped at a stop light, leaning back a bit in his seat. "Your type is a cop? But, you're a crook, why would you want to date a cop if your significant other could possibly arrest you??"

"Uniform, duh." Keith said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He chuckled and shook his head. "I was describing you but now i take everything back." Despite telling Lance ti keep both hands on the wheel Keith gently tugged a hand free and slipped his fingers into Lances. A triumphant grin on his face.

Lance took a deep breath in, sighing and gently squeezing his hand. He was finally beginning to give in, because the guy he was trying to pick up was actually interested in him for once. "I'm not complaining, I was just wondering. What if I was your significant other? Hm?" He let a small smirk cross his face as he drove.

"Hmpft." Keith snorted and looked ahead to the bright city streets. "Why can't you just say 'boyfriend', 'significant other' just sounds so lame." Keith brushed his thumb across Lance's own thumb, glancing at his cat sleeping in the backseat.

"Okay, so what if I was your boyfriend then?" He then pulled into a small little community of relatively small sized houses, peeling into a driveway of a big blue house with bricks at the bottom.

With an opportunity to make Lance flush, now that the car was stopped, Keith tugged on their interlocked hands and pulled Lance close to him, noses almost touching. "Its been less than a day and you already want to date me? What are you?" He grinned and shut his eyes. His free hand moving to slide around Lances neck. "Whats in it for me?"

Lance sighed, face now red as he looked at how close they were. But then he smirked a bit. "First off, you get everything you wanted in a guy as you had said before, a cop that won't rat out on you and will bail you out if need be, and this dick." He trailed a hand down the side of his own body, then let his hand reach over to place on Keith's hip.

"Oh my god." Keith put a finger to his lips and pretended to momentarily think things through. "Hmm if thats what I get then I'll be your boyfriend. I mean, you're a loser, dont get me wrong, but it's endearing." He leaned in fully and connected their lips in a sweet chaste kiss. "Now show me around this beautiful house of yours?" Keith asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed for his laptop that was being held in his case. He reached into the backseat, and picked up the drowsy cat and held him protectively in his arms.

"Lead the way, *boyfriend*."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the preview you guys get if you want me to keep copying this down! So, make sure to comment if you still want this one. Thanks!


End file.
